<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Comes After I Love You by bookl0ver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607267">What Comes After I Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookl0ver/pseuds/bookl0ver'>bookl0ver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ballum Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EastEnders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ballum Week 2020 (EastEnders), Ben Mitchell Loves Callum "Halfway" Highway, Bottom Callum "Halfway" Highway, Deaf Character, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Sex, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Top Ben Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:42:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookl0ver/pseuds/bookl0ver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My first contribution to Ballum Week 2020 </p><p>Day 1 - Missing Scene - Episode 31.3.20</p><p>What happens after Ben says I love you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ballum Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Comes After I Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Contains sex, some angst. </p><p> </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I love you.” </p><p>Oh fuck. Had he said that out loud? Callum was opening his eyes, staring at him in surprise. Fuck, he couldn’t know, everyone he loves leaves, they always leave. </p><p>“I- I mean, um- “ </p><p>Callum’s hand caught his attention and he watched, entranced as his boyfriend slowly, deliberately moved his hands across his chest, the meaning obvious. </p><p>
  <em>I</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You</em>
</p><p>Warmth filled him, and Ben couldn’t control the urge to be near Callum. He sprung to his feet and into Callum’s lap, connecting their lips desperately. Callum returned the kiss, just as eager, as desperate for them to be close again after all the distance and trouble of the last few weeks. </p><p>“Bedroom,” Ben hissed against Callum’s lips once they parted for air. “Need you.” </p><p>Callum slid his hands from their place in Ben’s hair, cupping Ben’s face, down to Ben’s thighs. His long fingers curled around them, and he pulled Ben flush against him as he rose. Ben wrapped his legs around Callum’s waist, clutching onto the broad shoulders, Callum carrying him back to their bedroom. Kisses and bites were planted at Callum’s jaw and neck until he was dropped onto the bed, Callum crawling on top of him. </p><p>“Fuck Ben,” Callum moaned, resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder momentarily, enjoying the feeling of teeth and lips attacking his neck and jaw. Marks would be left, high on the column of Callum’s throat, impossible to hide and marking Callum as his. His love. </p><p>Ben’s love. </p><p>The words still echoed in his ears. A sentiment he’d been aware of but convinced he’d never hear from Ben’s lips. He turned his head to connect their lips again, pouring his own love into it, the love he knew Ben didn’t believe he deserved, but Callum would always give to him, for as long as he could. </p><p>Hands scrabbled at clothes, t-shirts and boxers flung to the floor and Callum had been shoved onto his back, Ben hovering over him. Kisses were peppered along Callum’s body, soft whines escaping him, Ben attentive and thorough. </p><p>Callum reached out for the lube and passed it, Ben taking the hint and shuffling backwards to sit in between Callum’s spread legs. His fingers worked over Callum’s hole, skilled and covered in lube, making Callum jolt and moan in pleasure. The sheets were scrunched beneath his hands and he rolled his head back against the pillows as Ben worked him open, one finger then two then three. </p><p>Ben had this down to an art, every movement of his fingers precise despite the heady desperation to be inside Callum, to show him how much he meant his words. He couldn’t hear the words and it hurt, high in his chest, even as he tried to focus on the blissful expressions flitting across Callum’s face. </p><p>Finally, he decided Callum was ready, and he lined up, pressing his cock-head against Callum’s hole.  </p><p>“This alright?” He panted, eyes focused on Callum’s face for any sign of reluctance or hesitation. A quick nod, followed by an apprehensive, excited smile and Ben pushed in. </p><p>Callum growled lowly, bunching up the sheets as Ben bottomed out. It felt so good, having him inside of him. </p><p>A moment of stillness gripped them, staring into each other’s eyes. Neither wanted to move, to break the spell between them. In this moment nothing mattered – hearing or deaf, right or wrong – none of it mattered, so long as they had each other. </p><p>The burning need to continue eventually took over, and Ben eased himself out and thrust back in slowly. Deliberate, controlled thrusts became fast and erratic as Ben gripped tight on Callum’s hips. With every connection of their hips, every slam of cock against prostate, moans erupted, filling the room and mixing with the sounds of harsh breaths and slapping of skin on skin. </p><p>Ben still couldn’t hear them, could make out only the faintest hint of Callum’s moans. It broke his heart. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the memories of Callum’s breathless moans and desperate cries, letting them play through his head alongside the vibrations of Callum’s body as he screamed. </p><p>A gentle hand reached up to his face, thumb brushing over his cheeks. He opened his eyes to find Callum staring up at him, eyes wide and earnest. He slowed, allowing Callum to grab one of his hands and rest it against his throat. </p><p>“Feel.” </p><p>Ben’s breathing hitched as he felt Callum swallow against his hand, thrusting shallowly, feeling the vibrations of Callum’s moans and whines against his palm. A smile graced his face, even as tears filled his eyes at the trust and tenderness his boyfriend never failed to provide. </p><p>“I love you,” He gasped, speeding up, wanting to make Callum feel good, wanting to drown them both in sensation, until there was nothing but them. No hearing or deafness, no awful families and painful pasts. Just them, together, loving and enjoying each other. </p><p>Callum’s eyes clenched shut and mouth dropped open, moaning helplessly, Ben’s name spilling out of him like a prayer, in tandem with his orgasm. His body tensed, as he shot all over his stomach. </p><p>Ben’s eyes darted from the mess on Callum’s stomach to his lips, able to read and feel his name, and the combination of the beautiful sights and overwhelming sensations sent him over the edge, with a roar of Callum’s name that even he heard. </p><p> </p><p>On shaking knees, Ben pulled out of Callum and collapsed beside him, both panting through the comedown. Callum turned to face Ben, and they lay there, staring into each other’s eyes, relishing the afterglow. </p><p>“Say it again.” </p><p>“Wha-?” The words took several seconds to register for Ben, by which time Callum had continued. </p><p>“Say. It. Again.” Callum repeated, clear and firm. </p><p>“I love you,” Ben breathed, tears coming to his eyes. “I love you so much, I love you Callum. I never thought… never thought I’d love somebody as much as I love you ever again.”</p><p>Callum smiled, tears brimming in his own eyes, and rested his palm against Ben’s chin. </p><p>“I love you too,” Callum said, signing with the words. </p><p>Ben blinked back the tears, and they allowed their heads to rest on their pillows, smiling softly in the safety of the moment. For now, there were no issues, nothing else outside of them. For these precious minutes, there was nothing. Nothing but them, and their love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, all comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.</p><p> Have a great day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>